peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Trojan Records
Trojan Records is a British record label founded in 1968. It specialises in ska, rocksteady, reggae and dub music. The label currently operates under the Sanctuary Records Group. The name Trojan comes from the Croydon-built Trojan truck that was used as Duke Reid's sound system in Jamaica. The truck had "Duke Reid - The Trojan King of Sounds" painted on the sides, and the music played by Reid became known as the Trojan Sound. Trojan was instrumental in introducing reggae to a global audience and by 1970 had secured a series of major UK chart hits. Successful Trojan artists from this period including Tony Tribe, Lee "Scratch" Perry's Upsetters, Bob and Marcia, Desmond Dekker, Jimmy Cliff, Harry J All Stars, The Maytals, The Melodians, Nicky Thomas and Dave and Ansel Collins. Links to Peel As one of the UK's leading sources of Jamaican music from the late 1960s, Trojan had a major influence on Peel's musical tastes, leading him to feature increasing amounts of reggae on his shows. Many of the reggae records he played came from the label, especially later re-issues of vintage material. As well as reggae releases, in the early 1970s Trojan subsidiary label B&C (Beat and Commercial) released records by folk and progressive rock artists Peel favoured. On rare occasions, Trojan also released African compilation albums that Peel would play. In a 1988 LPs Of The Year list for the Observer newspaper, Peel mentioned Trojan reissues of reggae records in his highlights of the previous 12 months. Apart from albums by particular artists, he also played many of the label's themed compilations of old reggae sounds from an earlier era. Tracks from "Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980" were featured on his shows for six months between October 2002 and March 2003. From the late 60's until his death, nearly every Peel show had an artist that was either signed or had links to the Trojan record label. Trojan Compilations Plays by Peel of various artist (v/a) compilations from Trojan. Please add more information if known. (LP - Creation Rockers Volume 1) * 09 January 1980 (BFBS): Baba Brooks: Gun's Fever * 09 January 1980 (BFBS): Upsetters: Keep On Skanking (LP - Creation Rockers Volume 6) * 31 January 1980: Johnny Clark: Cold I Up (LP - Tighten Up Volume 2) *04 June 1980: Bleechers: Come Into My Parlour *19 June 1980: Rudy Mills: John Jones * 21 June 1980 (BFBS): Rudy Mills: John Jones (LP - Melodica Melodies) * 23 November 1981: Glen Brown: 2 Wedden Skank (LP - Tighten Up Volume 3) *19 October 1987: G.G. All Stars: Man From Carolina (LP - "Keep On Coming Through The Door…" Jamaican Deejay Music 1969 - 1973) * Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5: Sir Lord Comic: Jack Of My Trade * Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5: Dillinger: Headquarters (LP - Studio Kinda Cloudy - Keith Hudson And Friends) * 30 August 1988: Jah Woosh: I'm Alright (LP - Joe Gibbs & Various ‎– The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) * 31 August 1988: Lee Perry: Kimble * 13 September 1988: Soulmates: Jump It Up (LP - Dance Crasher (Ska To Rock Steady)) * 02 September 1988 (BFBS): Skatalites: Latin Goes Ska (LP - U Roy And Friends - With A Flick Of My Musical Wrist (Jamaican Deejay Music 1970-1973)) * 01 February 1989: Charlie Ace: Ontarious Version (LP - Jumping With Mr. Lee 1967-68) * 05 April 1989: Lester Sterling: Tribute To King Scratch (LP - Clement "Coxsone" Dodd - Musical Fever 1967-1968) * 28 June 1989: Eric Frater: Venus (LP - Various With The Upsetters ‎– Version Like Rain) * 02 April 1990: U Roy: Stick Together * 04 April 1990: Upsetters: Influenza Version * 24 April 1990: Upsetters: Iron Wolf (LP - Rupie Edwards, Various ‎– Let There Be Version) * 16 May 1990: Shorty The President: Half Way Tree Pressure * 22 May 1990: Hugh Roy Junior: Doctor Come Quick (LP - The Upsetters With Lee Perry And Friends ‎– Build The Ark) * 22 May 1990: Lee Perry: White Belly Rat (LP - Tighten Up Volume 5) *07 July 1991: Jimmy London & The Impact Allstars: Bridge Over Troubled Water *14 July 1991: Dynamites: Hello Mother (LP - Tighten Up Volumes Three & Four) * 10 April 1993: King Stitt: Herbsman (LP - Rudies All Around) * 24 July 1993: Valentines: Blam Blam Fever * 24 July 1993: Rio Grandes: Soldiers Take Over * 30 July 1993: Bobby Aitken: Curfew * 30 July 1993: Rulers: Copasetic * 02 August 1993 (Ö3): Spanishtownians: Rudie Gets Plenty (LP - The Trojan Story) * 29 January 1994 (BFBS): Techniques: Oh Babe (LP - People Funny Boy) * 02 July 1994 (BFBS): Mellotones: Nonesuch Busted Me Bet (LP - Tighten Up) *11 June 2002: Joya Landis: Kansas City *12 June 2002: Val Bennett: Spanish Harlem *27 June 2002: Val Bennett: Spanish Harlem (LP - Let's Do Rocksteady - The Story Of Rocksteady 1966-68) * 25 September 2002: Hopeton Lewis: Take it Easy (LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) * 17 October 2002: Gloria's All-Stars: Jumping Dick * 06 November 2002: Riley's All-Stars: Concrete Rock * 13 November 2002: Upsetters: Rejoicing Skank * 14 November 2002 (Radio Mafia): Leo Graham And The Upsetters: Flashing Echo * 10 December 2002: Upsetters: Dubbing In The Back Seat * 19 February 2003 (Radio Mafia): Observers: One Train Load Of Dub * 05 March 2003: Aggrovators: Channel One Is A Joker (LP - Trojan Jamaican Hits Box Set) * 03 April 2003: Lloyd Parks: Officially (LP - Don Letts Presents The Mighty Trojan Sound) * 20 May 2003: I-Roy: Buck And The Preacher (LP - Haul And Pull Up Selecta (Heavy Weight Dancehall 1979-82)) * 22 July 2003: Tristan Palma: Bad Boys See Also * Record Boxes: Don Letts External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Record Labels Category:Compilations Category:Discography